


Fight Me

by SquaryQ



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blindness, Burns, Car Accidents, Eyes, FightMe, M/M, Surgery, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday Marika, here's your oneshot ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

Note: 

I'm sorry that this is SOOO out of character, but I wanted to try, no this doesn't count as one of the two gifts I owe you XD

I hope you don't get mad at the Ed and Envy bromance....

Happy 18th Maka, have a great day of booze and pandas x  

.

The hospital room is painfully white. To those who aren't used to it, the colour would most definitely be described as blinding. Not that it mattered to the man in the bed; the raven haired man has sustained a lot of severe injuries in an accident the night before. His body is covered in cuts and bruises, some of his skin, particularly on his hands, are severely burned, his skin looks angry and raw under the masses of bandages.

The doctor has been checking on him every few hours, but the nurse hasn't left the room. The patient will be undergoing a complicated retinal surgery to frighten his damaged eyesight, technically the raven haired man is blind. But not completely, his whole world isn't shrouded in darkness like most, he can make out blurred shapes and colours. That's the only reason that the doctor considered the procedure; because if it's successful, his vision ought to be restored to its former glory. 

Soon he'll have to go for his operation, but the blond nurse is hesitant to disturb the patient, it's a lot to endure, experiencing such an abrupt loss of a sense. The doctor had warned the blond about empathising... but losing something as valuable as sight; after having it, relying on it, not appreciating it, for thirty years, is going to be hell.

The nurse had been in that room, trying, willing himself to engage the patient in conversation, but he can't keep him focussed on talking for more than five minutes. He's been in and out of the room as the man's mother visited, and then again when a friend with dark hair and glasses arrived. Ed noticed that the black haired man deflated and basically lost all animation when his visitors left. 

"I'm sorry, but Sir...I need to check your eyes before you go into the theatre." The blond says. 

"Fight me." The patient growls, lying face down, staring into a mass of pillows. Well, that was a new response; usually it's something more like 'Go die' or 'Fuck off'. 

Upon hearing those words, the young nurse sighs and says "Maybe later."

Embarrassed, the blond nurse retreats to calm his nerves; if anybody hears about this, particularly his superiors; Doctor Hawkeye, who will be conducting the operation, he'll be in one hell of a lot of trouble. 

"Edward! Have you checked the patient over yet! He needs to have his anaesthetic in like five minutes!" A colleague chides in passing. 

"Thanks for the reminder Doctor Rockbell!" Ed sighs, striding back into the room of the bedbound patient, feeling insanely awkward as soon as he meets the blind man's eyes. 

"What's your name?" The raven haired man asks. 

"Ed..." The blond looks away from his patient. 

"I honestly thought you were a girl." He admits. "Your hair is very long...Ed."

"Will you let me check you over now, Mister Mustang?" 

"Roy." He corrects. 

"Sorry." Ed ducks his head. "Will you let me check you over now, Roy?"

"If you fight me." Roy Mustang counters. Ed wonders how the raven haired man could be so flirty even though he's due to go into a complicated eye surgery?

"Maybe later." Ed replies, not feeling as uncomfortable as he had the first time. 

"Edward! Please tell me you're done checking Mr Mustang over, I need to prep him for the theatre!" The blond doctor calls.

"Hurry up, Roy." Ed hisses with a small laugh, rushing toward the black haired man, armed with the tools he'll need to get him ready for the operation. 

Holding back amused laughter, Roy allows his body to be prodded and checked over as Ed scrambles. 

Well, the younger man hadn't been wrong when he said that he didn't have long to conduct a preliminary physical assessment. 

"He's ready, Doctor Hawkeye, ma'am!" Ed says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'll take it from here, Edward." The blonde woman gestures for Ed to leave. 

Walking through the halls, one of Ed's colleagues, a black haired individual with hair that resembles some kind of palm tree laughs at him. Clearly, the blond with a braid was fascinated by the man who's getting a surgery done on his eye.

"Oi, pipsqueak!" the palm tree jogs after Edward. 

"Can we stop with the height jokes, you stupid palm tree." 

"No way in hell, I'm on my break now, want to go for lunch?" The slightly taller man grins. 

"Sure..." To say Edward was suspicious of the dark haired nurse would be an understatement 

The two nurses head to a nearby café and get something to eat, taking their sandwiches to an outdoor bench by the hospital building is 

"So..." The dark haired nurse jabs Ed. "Roy Mustang, eh? He's like what? Three? Four years older than you?"

"Four..." 

"That's not so bad! Maybe he's interested?"

"How would you know, you green eyed monster?"

"Shut up pipsqueak!"

"He said that he wanted me to fight him, if you really want to know!"

"Fight him! He's blind and he would win!"

"Shut it, Envy!"

"That's a stupid nickname and you know it!"

"Then stop with the short jokes you palm tree!"

"Oh my god! Please stop! My hair is NOT a palm tree, pipsqueak!"

"Just stop..."

"Whatever." Both men sigh. 

The first to speak is the darker haired nurse in burgundy scrubs. "I say you take him up on it, you never know..."

Ed shrugs, dusting the sandwich crumbs off his light blue scrubs. "Maybe, I don't know..."

The palm tree sighs, rubbing the back of his neck before getting up and going to the bin to dispose of the packaging of the sandwich. As he drops the wrapper in the bin, he turns to face Ed "You never know, Ed. Maybe that accident gave him the reality check he needs." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ed shrugs.

After two hours of not being completely right of mind, Roy Mustang opens his eyes in his hospital bed, faced by the pretty blond doctor who made his sight possible, his dark haired best friend with the glasses, and his mother. On his bedside table is a steaming coffee in a polystyrene cup. 

Picking it up, Roy's eyes fill with amusement, under the name 'Roy' on the cup, there is some kind of chicken scratch handwriting in biro that reads 'Ed' and then the blond nurse's phone number accompanied with "Fight me?"

Roy Mustang didn't have to know that the move made was actually made by Ed's palm tree of a friend, neither did Ed, if he got a call he got a call, if he didn't, he didn't. The green eyed monster was a meddler in his own right but at least he was the one putting Ed out there so he didn't get hurt if he was shot down. That's what friends are for; screwing with but helping...

And if Ed did end up fighting Mustang, everybody's money was going to be on Mustang winning.


End file.
